yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Jinzo
－サイコ・ショッカー | romaji_name = Jinzōningen - Saiko Shokkā | trans_name = Android - Psycho Shocker | image = Jinzo-DUSA-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Machine | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 2400 | def = 1500 | passcode = 77585513 | effect_types = Continuous | vilore = Bài Bẫy, và hiệu ứng của chúng trên sân, không thể được kích hoạt. Phủ nhận tất cả hiệu ứng Bẫy trên sân. | lore = Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field. | fr_lore = Les Cartes Piège, et leurs effets sur le Terrain, ne peuvent pas être activés. Annulez tous les effets de Piège sur le Terrain. | de_lore = Fallenkarten und ihre Effekte auf dem Spielfeld können nicht aktiviert werden. Annulliere alle Falleneffekte auf dem Spielfeld. | it_lore = Le Carte Trappola, e i loro effetti sul Terreno, non possono essere attivate. Annulla gli effetti di tutte le Trappole sul Terreno. | pt_lore = Os Cards de Armadilha, bem como seus efeitos no campo, não podem ser ativados. Negue todos os efeitos de Armadilha no campo. | es_lore = No se pueden activar Cartas de Trampa, ni sus efectos en el Campo. Niega todos los efectos de Trampa en el Campo. | th_lore = ไม่สามารถเปิดใช้การ์ดกับดักได้ เอฟเฟกต์ของการ์ดกับดักที่หงายหน้าไร้ผลด้วย. | ja_lore = ①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、お互いにフィールドの罠カードの効果を発動できず、フィールドの罠カードの効果は無効化される。 | zh_lore = 隻要此卡在場上以表側表示存在，雙方皆不可發動陷阱卡，場上全部的陷阱卡都被無效化。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 함정 카드는 발동 할 수 없으며, 모든 필드위의 함정 카드의 효과는 무효가 된다. | dds_lore = Abandoned its humanity for power | tsc_lore = An android of great power distinguished by its thick, long neck. It can destroy all trap cards on the opponent's field. | eds_lore = As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all the effects of Trap Cards are deactivated. | gx1_lore = As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are also negated. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Secret Rare) Power Destructions (Secret Rare) The Machines (Ultra Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Anti Effect (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Tricky Toons (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Ultra Rare) Machine Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc08_sets = Shocking Energy (Ultra Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 17 | wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) | tfk_number = 167 | tsc_dc = 231 | tsc_number = 752 | gx1_dp = 10000 | gx1_number = 0348 | gx1_status = Limited | gx02_status = Limited | archseries = Jinzo (archetype) | m/s/t = * Prevents activation of Trap Cards * Negates the effects of Trap Cards | database_id = 4758 | dds_number = 752 }}